


My Dear Reader

by butmakeitgenz



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmakeitgenz/pseuds/butmakeitgenz
Summary: Liberty Lee is trying to get her life started. After having just majored in creative writing at Britechester University, she moves to Willow Creek with two roommates from college, in hopes of becoming an acclaimed sci-fi writer. Cheery Summer quickly becomes her very best friend and fun-loving Travis is an enjoyable presence in the house. As she struggles to pay her share of the rent, Liberty decides to tutor the local children.That's when she meets Cassandra. And oh boy! That's when she meets Cassandra's dad!Mortimer is Liberty's favorite writer ever since she was a little girl and his romance novels taught, her word by word, what love was.As they cross paths, their lives are forever changed.
Relationships: Mortimer Goth/Liberty Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My Dear Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what is wrong with the world. Like, why hasn't this already been written?! It is literally so obvious. Do better.  
> Anyway, since I have to do EVERYTHING... Liberty's not in the astronaut career because why would she ??????? EA do better.  
> If you like this please leave a comment telling me to do something better with my life. 
> 
> And stop reading sims fanfiction , it is literally sinful. kiss

Liberty awoke early that day. It was a breezy spring morning and the birds chirped happily in their weird little flocks simply waiting to be attacked by cats and dogs. She smiled geekly as she thought once again about how life is a simulation, before she threw her comforter off of her and hopped out of bed. As she spun next to her already perfectly made bed she got into her favorite purple shirt with the studious yellow chick. She thought of her plans for the day. She would tutor a girl named Cassandra at her house. 

Soon enough her bladder made itself known and she quickly walked to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she could hear her roommates going at it in Summer's room. She sometimes thought of how she had had a crush on Travis Scott but only because he had the same name as the artist. She was glad her bff was happy, but she couldn't help feeling lonely. The characters in her favourite books were all popping out children by her age and she hadn't even kissed a tall, dark man with a creepy mustache that dressed like Hugh Heffner. Life wasn't fair at all!

She ate a quick meal of stale cereal before she left the house. Walking into the nicer part of Willow Creek definitely reminded her of the little neighborhoods in her stories. Oh, she liked her stories. She especially liked those written by Mortimer Goth. Speaking of which, oh my Cowplant! Cassandra's last name was Goth! herghbhergbherghb. What a funny coincidence!

After almost getting lost in that three house, one empty lot street, Liberty found the Goth family home. My... Was it gothic! It had 3 stories and it was greyish but also poopish brown. She knocked on the big wooden double doors and literally, the baddest bitch opened them. It was like a super hot woman, with beautiful, dark, clay hair and penetrating eyes. Her lips were bright red and matched her skin-tight strapless dress. She also wore tights because why, what was the reason? And a pair of high heels. Liberty could never wear high heels, she was just too clumsy. "I'm just not like other girls" she thought as she pushed her brown bangs behind her ears, her lips between her teeth "Most girs like to wear clothes and be pretty and I'm a little woodland creature that likes to do sports and run naked in the mud while oinking like a pig. I'm a little rat with mated fur. Yes, I'm just a little racoon that should eat trash and crawl around on all-fours. I'm little vermin with rabies."

"What do you want?" the goddess asked her.

"Um... hey," she said while raising her hand "I'm here to tutor Cassandra?"

"Ok. I have to leave because I am a secret agent and also I totally wasn't kidnapped by aliens, but I''ll be back around 5. We're beating up the children's little cuck father later. Don't eat from my fridge. Sursur bitch."

After entering the Goth mansion, Liberty met Cassandra and tutored her quickly while her creepy brother stared at the wall the whole time.

Just as she was preparing to leave she smelled the most wonderful Dracar Noir scent and was levitated to it. It was Mortimer Goth! No way! 

"Mister Goth?" she called, her voice shaking "I am Liberty Lee, your daughter's tutor and your biggest fan! I love you!"

He looked up at her from his desk, surprised. His room was the one on the top floor of the house. Most people would assume that that was the youngest son's room, but they'd be wrong, it was in fact Mortimer's as the young boy had never slept for a day of his life, and spent most of his days speaking in tongues. Mortimer had never felt loved, not by anyone. Especially not his family. His children barely looked at him and Bella had only married him for the money.

This was the first time someone talked to him and didn't demand he only answer by barking. 

"Please save me," he begged, his eyes piercing and dark.

"Ok," Liberty agreed" I am your biggest fan. Let's get married."

"But I am an old man who only wears bathrobes!" he cried, cryingly.

"I DON'T CARE! To me you are beautiful and I want to have your babies."

Right after that they exchanged rings and Liberty moved in with the Goth family and she and Mortimer had sextuplets and they were all named Book.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... you're welcome I guess...


End file.
